We Will Meet Again Soldier
by Ichigo292929
Summary: The war has finally been declared on Japan. The orange haired Marine set off to face the brutality of the war, and finally found someone he can love forever. This is a story of war accuracies, growing romance, and the horror of what war has to offer.


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS' NOTE: To my dear readers who had read the story "I'm coming home". I apologize for making a new story rather than updating the latest chapter but I just HAD to start over and create a more accurate story for those who are in love with military war history like myself. I will update soon, I promise!**

**Well, as for you guys, welcome new readers! If you are planning to learn something about the dates and what happened, you have come to the right place! I have done a massive amount of research, reading well documented books like _Helmet for my pillow _and_ With the old breed: _**_**Peleliu and Okinawa. **_**I followed up an already done timeline courtesy of my American History teacher. (I sound overconfident in this research and also, this is most likely based on more of what happened in the books I have mentioned above than a timeline created by a professional historian, if you know what I mean.)**

**In the beginning of every chapter, I will provide the timeline of the chapter just so it will clarify what has happened if I did not explain it clearly through my story.**

**I hope you learned something from this story and hope you enjoy reading this!**

**(Unless you hate my writing style and just like the history content, then that's fine with me)**

**WARNING! Before heading onto the story, there is something I need to clarify: If you see this: 0o0 between paragraphs means FLASHBACK **

**TO HISTORY CLASS!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ichigo... Why do you want to be a marine?" Yuzu asked staring at the radio.

Ichigo looked at his little sister with widened eyes. They were sitting on the double seated couch, listening to Yuzu's favourite radio show Detective Conan.

Ichigo was surprised when she asked that question. His bags were already packed and waiting outside so he could leave and join with his friends. He didn't want to leave his sisters but he had no other choice. He desperately needed money and thought becoming a Marine would make better income.

Ichigo sat silently, thinking of an answer carefully so he doesn't upset Yuzu. His eyes traveled to his lap, tightening his linked hands.

"Ichigo?" She called, looking up at him."Why did you decide to join the Marines?" She asked again.

After the incident at Pearl Harbor, Ichigo felt depressed. One of his best friends died during the Kamikaze attack on the Harbour in Hawaii. Upon hearing his death, Ichigo had locked himself in his room, hardly ate and sat at his desk with his head down. He wouldn't say a word to his sisters whenever they came to his room and call him down for dinner.

Once the flyers came out asking for recruitment, Yuzu had a feeling Ichigo would sign up for it.

The uncomfortable silence crept to Yuzu, she never seen her brother acting this way. Normally he would say something nice and smile at her. She swung her legs back and forth hoping he'd say something for once.

Yuzu thought about the loud sounds that echoed through her bedroom last night. At first, it was a soft thud. She thought it's something that happened to fall off the shelf so she shrugged it off and tried to go to sleep. But the thuds became continuous and gradually louder and louder each time. She wanted to ask Ichigo about the noises, which she assumed that it came from his room. She was suspicious of his behavior for the past few days and what questions her is: Why was he was up that late- no, what was he doing up that late?

"Ichigo, yesterday night I heard noises like some things were moving inside the house."

"...O-oh?" Ichigo said surprisingly. "You... did?"

"Yeah," she nodded slightly. "I heard a lot of banging noises, footsteps and papers shuffling around..."

"Oh... really?" Ichigo said nervously. "I didn't hear anything..."

"Are you sure Ichigo? It was really noisy and-"

"Yes Yuzu, I'm sure."

"Okay.. Well uh... I guess I'm just hearing things then..." She shrugged.

Ichigo quietly sighed in relief. If he admitted he was up late, she would have yelled at him and have him do housework, even though it's a woman's job.

**0o0**

_Ichigo woke up to the sound of a soft alarm as he quietly got out of bed and began to pack his things. It was three o' clock in the morning and his sisters were sleeping soundly next door- or that's what he thought they were._

_After stuffing his clothes and utilities in his luggage, Ichigo head downstairs quietly and placed the luggage outside to avoid suspicion from seeing it inside the house._

_Ichigo planned to leave the next morning while Yuzu went grocery shopping and Karin went to soccer practice in the large field nearby. He thought about leaving a note on the door, saying he would be back from vacation because he was going to Florida. But of course, it was a lie._

**_0o0_**

"And Ichigo, you still didn't answer my first question. Why are you joining the marines?" Yuzu asked persistently.

Ichigo sighed loudly than expected, he knew Yuzu wouldn't stop asking until she knows what you're doing. No matter how much you try to avoid her question, she'll keep asking until you tell her.

"Fine, if you wanna know...It's because I just think that it's really cool to fight for the country." Ichigo said looking at Yuzu.

"You just think it's cool fighting for the country? Really?" Yuzu retorted. "But Ichigo, don't you think it's a bit dangerous? I mean, you're only eighteen and you're all ready to waste your life?"

"I know it's dangerous but I feel that I'm ready for this, ready to serve, even if I have to die. You Know what I'm saying?"

Yuzu raised an eyebrow at her brother. "You're ready to die to serve the country? You sound way too confident."

He chuckled. "Yeah... I kind of sound too confident... I think I am ready for it?..."

"C'mon Ichi-nii, you have that uncertain tone in your voice, you're obviously not ready! Just please stay home..." Yuzu pleaded as she put her hands over her brother's. "For us?"

"Yuzu, I- I am ready and I- You know what.. I can't stay I-"

"Why not Ichigo?" She interrupted.

"It's because I... I just want to... you know..." He trailed off.

"You want to what...?"

"I just want to um...I just, ah nevermind..." He said changing the subject. "I'll be fine. I promise to write letters to you-"

"Ichi-nii," she interrupted. "You want to what? What do you want to-"

"We're just going on this Island near Okinawa to do some work alright?"

Yuzu stared at him for a while as she crossed her arms. It didn't matter to her if they were in a financial crisis or how hard it is to find a job; which she assumes it's her brothers reasons. All it mattered to her is her brother being there for her. Letting alone believing half the words he said. She knew he was lying about working in Okinawa, she knew everything about the Marines, she knew they weren't traveling to the island to do work; they were there to kill the Japanese. They were there to end the war.

. . .

Karin sat on her bed, reading her favourite manga while listening to the small radio playing on her side table. She was tapping her foot to the beat of the music harmonically.

Karin was in her daze consciousness, reading the most suspenseful section of the book when a sudden loud noise from outside startled her. She was paranoid for the past few days and hoped that 'something' outside wasn't a person intending to rob her house, otherwise, she thought they failed as a burglar.

Karin settled her book down gently on the table as she got off her bed. She walked towards the window and took a peek behind her flowered curtains.

'Oh,' She thought in relief as the black cat ran from the tipped over garbage can. 'It was just a cat'

She sighed in boredom as she stuck her head out of the open window. She placed her elbows on the window frame and planted her hands on her face. Oh what a boring day it has been she thought.

Karin looked down at the street, watching children and adults walk down the sidewalk, laughing and playing. She sighed once again.

Karin was bored; she wished that her life was as great as the King of England; that way, she'd have as many books as she wants and afford them at a local bookstore.

Karin then traveled her gaze at the doorway to her left, she saw a small little boy on a bike who was throwing newspapers at her driveway. She always see that kid everyday.

Karin suddenly noticed something at her doorway, it seemed like a large black package; moreover a luggage. Karin curiously, leaned forward and squinted her eyes.

Staring at the large object, she realized what it was and gasped in surprise.

'What the?' She thought.

Karin tore out of her bed room and rushed into the narrow hallway. She swung the door she came across open; which was Ichigo's room. She hoped the luggage down by the door belonged to her father. She remembered hearing loud noises last night and she was absolutely positive the noise was coming from Ichigo's room. She thought it was her dad packing his things to go to work but surely it didn't come from his room, and he was asleep as well. The noises was more next door.

Karin eyes widened when she saw Ichigo's room mostly empty. His bed, desk, picture frames of his childhood on the wall and his wooden chair were left in the room. A couple of Shakespeare books were stacked on his desk shelf and his bed neatly made. A couple of his t-shirts and shorts were lying on the floor along with desk utensils and paper. It was messy.

Karin walked out of her brother's room and shut the door. She opened the door to her fathers bedroom across from her brothers and sure enough, his things were there. Even the tools he needed for repairing at work.

Karin shut the door once more as so many questions filled into her head. She quickly walked down the hallway to the tip of the stairs. She wanted to ask her brother what was going on and why was his room so empty.

Karin suddenly stopped in her tracks at the top of the stairs, over hearing Ichigo and Yuzu talking downstairs.

"Yuzu, I am ready and I- You know what... I can't stay I-"

"Why not Ichigo?"

"It's because I... I just want to... you know..."

"You want to what...?"

"I just want to um... I just... Ah, nevermind... I'll be fine. I promise to write letters to you-"

"Ichi-nii you want to what? What do you want to-"

"We're just going on this Island near Okinawa to do some work alright?"

Karin balled her hand into a fist. He's leaving to Okinawa? She thought in surprise. Why is he leaving?

When she heard Ichigo say he was leaving, Karin was angry. Witnessing his empty bedroom and his luggage outside infuriates her, especially when he tells her absolutely nothing about what he has been doing. He leaves as he pleases and never say a thing. What kind of brother is he?

'When I get my hands on him, I swear I will kick his butt' Karin thought bitterly.

Karin ran downstairs quickly, feeling like raging her brother the moment she saw him. Hurtful tears that stung her eyes as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at her two siblings with fuming anger.

Ichigo looked up at Karin and quickly noticed the deep scowl on her face. She was looking at him with sadness and anger. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, feeling guilty of deciding to leave his sisters. Ichigo was about to say something when Karin interrupted and spoke first.

"Is it true... Ichigo?" Karin said with a shaky voice.

"Karin...I-"

"I'm asking you again..." Her voice getting shakier. "Is it true?"

Ichigo looked down at the ground. He closed his eyes and nodded weakly. Karin stared at him with widen eyes and shut it tightly when the harsh pain flowed to her heart, she wanted answers.

"Tell me Ichigo, why?" Karin demanded.

Karin looked back at her brother, he wasn't making eye contact with her. It seemed like he didn't bother responding and seemed like he didn't want to answer her. All kinds of feelings in Ichigo were overwhelming him and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't answer a simple question! Because of his complete silence and Karins assumptions, it made her more irritated at him.

"Ichigo I'm asking you why!" Her voice raising in demand.

Ichigo still couldn't answer her. He couldn't find an excuse to make Karin think he's leaving for a good cause. Yuzu looked back and forth between her two siblings with worry, watching the agonizing face made by her brother. Karin couldn't bear the silence coming from Ichigo. She couldn't take it. She was annoyed by his attitude so much she stomped towards her brother and grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him up off his seat.

Ichigo didn't fight back however, he knew Karin would punch and kick him. Fighting back would hurt Karin even more. He decided to stay still, keep his cool as Karin piled her questions on him.

"Why do you have to leave huh? Why do you have to be such a cold hearted bastard and leave us!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks in anger.

For once, throughout the entire week of isolation, Ichigo responded with deep emotion.

"K-Karin! Listen, I'm not leaving-"

"Ichigo stop trying to make up excuses! We know that you're leaving and that's all there is to it! I saw your bags outside and your room is basically empty!" She yelled clutching his collar tighter.

"What are you talking about Kar-"

"Don't do the "what are you talking about" clueless and brainless with me Ichigo! We all know the truth!"

His eyes widened as he looked away from his sister. He was caught, he was exposed. Karin didn't notice his guilty expression and continued to yell in his face.

"Why are you leaving Ichigo? Why would you want to join the Marines? You're just going to get killed and nothing will be gained in this family! Are you really that dumb!"

"Karin listen to me!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at his sister. "If I join the Marines that means I'll get a better pay than any other jobs I apply for! And It would be much quicker to get!" He argued.

"Don't even go there again Ichigo! You know better that you're going to get killed in a snap! That means there would be no money made after that, people's family members died on the first three seconds of battle! And because of you," she pointed. "My idiot brother doesn't know that him being involved in war would affect both Yuzu and I!"

"I know I won't get killed in a," He snapped his fingers. "Because I know that I will survive in this battle. I already know how it will affect you so that's why I left some of my things here and write letters to you and I also get bigger payment per hour! It's much better than dad's who is working day and night at a factory!"

"So what if it was a better pay? It's better than getting killed! Better than dad's payment my ass!"

"Oh! Then I don't know what's better? Starving to death or killing yourself to earn money!"

"I'd rather starve to death than grieve over your sorry dead butt!" Karin said harshly.

"Oh really Karin? If you are so sure you're not going to grieve over my sorry butt, then why not let me go if you don't care." He shot back.

"You are so dumb ichi-nii!" She growled. "I care about you and why else wouldn't Yuzu and I let you go? I need you here to help me with things Yuzu and I have problems with! Were both too young to get a job and you know that!"

"What do you expect of me Karin? A brother who is going to take care of your problems like that once and for all? No! You have to take care of your own problems. My problem is serving his country and protect his people! What kind of idiot who would solve other peoples problems for them? Who wouldn't go out and be a marine just to earn better income for his family other than staying at home and solving his sister's problems that does not involve him?"

"What do you expect of me as a sister? To sit around, whine about my problems and do nothing? Are you serious? Yuzu and I are the ones doing the house work every single day of the week, Twenty four hours! Everyone needs someone who would support their sibling, otherwise they would've been long dead by now or they would have thought about suicide because of their lack of self-esteem and loneliness! For your information, you're the one with a stupid mind you idiot! You're fighting for no reason Ichigo and you're killing people! You call that protecting and serving your country? The only reason why you're joining is because of your friend who's dead! Grow the hell up Ichigo! He's dead and you can't do anything about it! Fighting to get revenge on the Japanese isn't going to bring him back! And you're only mad because I'm exposing everything that you're saying to Yuzu! This is why you can't argue with me because you just can't accept the fact that your points in your argument is stupid and know that your going to die and can't do anything about it!"

Karin took quick deep breaths to calm herself down and sighed harshly. She lowered her head as her bangs cover her eyes. She was tired of fighting with her brother constantly and wanted to stop. She let go of his collar, letting him drop onto the couch.

"You're a fool Ichigo..."

At that point, Ichigo knew Karin was truly hurt because of him. It was because he failed to understand why they didn't want him to leave, he failed as a status of being their supportive brother. He lowered his voice so that he wouldn't cause any more damage to her heart.

"I know you think I'm a fool because of my decision, but just wait until-"

"Ichigo..." Karin interrupted as she hugged her arms tightly. "The reason why we don't want you to go... For you to completely understand this and put it in your thick skull. We don't want you to go because we just... we just don't want to lose you okay?"

His eyes widened as tears ran freely down her cheeks once again. He knew that what he's doing is almost like stabbing her heart with a knife a thousand times and continues stabbing until her heart gives up and dies. Ichigo looked back on the ground and sighed. He felt guilty, he wanted to stay with his sisters and give up his dream as a marine. His mind went blank, he didn't know what to do at this point. A part of him wanted to hug his sister and tell her he is sorry and stay home but the other half tells him to sit silently and let her cry, leave her the next moment and continue his path of life to become a Marine.

Ichigo stood and hugged Karin for a while, letting some of her tears soak into his shirt. Karin wanted to kick his shin from that point but instead she mindlessly hit his chest softly with her fist.

"You stupid stupid stupid Ichi"

Ichigo and let go of Karin. He needed to calm them down and had decided what he needed to do. He then walked over to Yuzu and hugged her tight.

"Ichigo please... Don't leave..." She whispered. "Just... Please?"

Ichigo looked at Yuzu with soften eyes as he leaned down and whispered sorry in her ear and left the room. Yuzu's eyes widen as she started to cry once more. Karin wiped her tears and stared at him, watching him walk towards the front door silently.

Ichigo put on his shoes in the foyer, hearing Yuzu sob in the living room. Ichigo couldn't bear her cries any longer and quiely opened the door. He heard someone stand from behind as he looked back to see Yuzu with sadden, watery eyes.

"Ichigo..." She called.

"I'm sorry... Yuzu... Karin..." He said quietly as Karin stood beside her sister.

"Good-bye..."

* * *

><p>Time: 8:36 a.m<p>

Location: Middle of the Pacific Ocean

Destination: Unknown.

. . .

"That was harsh of you Kurosaki!" He yelled as he smacked the back of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo yelped as he narrowed his eyes at Renji. He explained to his friends about the conflict he had with his sisters earlier when they walked towards the enlistment building. Ichigo continued the story afterwards when they boarded onto the ship.

Hitsugaya sighed in disbelief and was disappointed in Ichigo. Renji knew ichigo wasn't a cold hearted guy, let alone being harsh to his sisters. He didn't say anything about it because he knew Ichigo since they were kids. It wasn't hard to guess what was on that guy's mind.

The three men sat on the metal floor of a war ship, transferring to a nearby town before heading to an island.

In the current room the men were in; the ships dining area, was composed of wooden picnic tables and dim lighting from single light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. It was dark and shady, but that's what they got for now. The smell of food made behind a small counter next to them wasn't pleasant. Ichigo felt he needed to puke.

"I know Renji..." Ichigo said rubbing his throbbing head. "I feel really bad now... I can't believe I acted so harsh... What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know," Renji crossed his arms. "It's too late to apologize now." He said leaning back onto the metal wall.

"I feel so guilty and I regret making that decision... and I don't get it... why don't they want me to be a marine? Of course I'd get better pay but it seems like they don't care about it."

"Well, maybe because they care about you... Haven't you thought about that?" Hitsugaya said raising his eyebrow.

"Well yes, they told me that but at the same time... no.. But it's just that they don't get our financial problem because of the depression. Ten long years without a shelter was horrible. I don't want my sisters to live on the streets. So why not get a better pay?" Said Ichigo.

"Maybe they just worry about your safety Ichigo, after all, you're their brother. They would be worried shitless if you were ever hurt. They didn't want you to die Ichigo. That's what's war all about." Said Renji.

"If war is all about dying, then why did you sign up Renji?"

"I joined probably the same reason as everyone else and probably you Ichigo, besides the financial problem... to get them ladies!" He grinned.

"... I didn't join to get ladies, I joined because Chad died and I wanted to avenge his death." Ichigo said seriously.

"Avenging for Chad's death isn't going to do anything Ichigo, he's dead." Said Hitsugaya.

"That's what my sister said but he's the whole world to me..." Ichigo said sadly.

Hitsugaya put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Chad was one of our best buddies and you know we die at some point of our lives and Chad died at his time. So you just have to forget about him for now and focus the life you have now."

Ichigo stared at Hitsugaya, he knew he was right about the death thing but that isn't going to change his mind about avenging chad's death. Never.

"Hitsugaya, why'd you join the marines?" Renji asked.

"I don't know..." He shrugged. " I thought it'd be great for the general to have a smart man like myself to research and strategize for the team. I bet they would pay more for that reason."

"That's pretty useful, especially for the team in general." Renji agreed.

"That's what I just said, so sure."

After that, the men sat for a moment and relaxed, not saying a word. The men were tired, it was mandatory to leave at seven in the morning to head off towards the enlistment building. Ichigo thought it was crazy of Yuzu to wake up at six thirty in the morning to listen to Detective Conan but surely she's probably doing more housework.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and out of the blue, thought about the girl who lived across the street. He wanted to start up a conversation with the guys again so why not? He opened his eyes and looked down at his buddies who had their heads down resting, sitting crossed legged.

"You guys know who Orihime is right?" Ichigo asked.

Both of his friends looked up at him. "Uh yeah.. Who wouldn't know her? The big boob lady. What about her?" Renji asked.

"Big boob lady? What a great name for her." Ichigo said sarcastically. "Anyway...you know how she lives across from me right?"

"Yeah... And?" Renji said while gesturing him to continue.

"Well, how can I put this... Let's just say she stalks me."

"Oh..." Renji said in surprise. "... and does she know you're here?"

"No... I don't think so."

"Does she have the idea of you liking her back? Like as in her thinking that you like her back."

"I don't know... Maybe... But it's so creepy! That one day, I saw her taking pictures of me from her window when I got out of the shower and half naked in my room."

"Wow, that's... beyond creepy."

"Yeah I know right?" Ichigo nodded.

"If she's that creepy, how are you gonna get rid of her? I know you've been avoiding her for three years in counting and she's still not over you. C'mon woman give up already!" Renji said with a ranting tone.

"... I don't know... end my life? Would that be a good solution?" He said jokingly

"No you idiot... that will hurt your sisters remember?"

"Im joking. Of course I'm not going to do that... But it does gets rid of her at least"

"No you idiot, it doesn't exactly get rid of her. It would more likely make her grieve over you more, even if you are dead! How about this, how about dating some other girl and get her to back off or something."

"Are you serious? Renji, you know I don't date anyone right?"

"Well if you want her to back off then you HAVE to date someone."

"What if they are hooker types? I can't handle seeing womens parts! I'd have nosebleeds and die on the floor. Trust me on this one."

"Well, find someone else smart one, someone who is NOT interested in sex and someone who ISN'T ANNOYING and someone who would like you for who you are and not your looks because clearly, girls drooled over you because you look hot to them."

Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to date anyone, particularly girly girls who would pack make up onto their face, do their hair for hours and have fake nails over their real ones. He describe them as a "try too hard" girl. Ichigo preferred a girl who is independent of herself and wouldn't freak out over something little. Someone who would not nag twenty four seven and someone who could cheer him up. Including that someone who wouldn't laugh at everything he says.

"So you up for it?" Renji asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I guess..."

"Alright!" Renji said enthusiastically. "Then it's settled! Once we get to the base and tour around the hospital, we're gonna meet some girls!"

"Sure. Just hope these girls aren't as annoying than they should be." Said Hitsugaya

A few moments later, a large captain walked into the room wearing a navy blue uniform. The uniform composed of yellow like ropes that hangs across from an outer placement of where his ribs were and nine gold and silver medals that hung on his left chest. His pants are similar to dress pants; except the colour of navy blue. It had multiple pockets on the pants to store grenades and other materials. The captain had white gloves on his hands and a completely white hat on his head. Renji and Toushiro stood up quickly, leaving Ichigo staring at the large man. The men around Ichigo quickly stood in their stance as the captain stared down at Ichigo.

"Boy, stand up." Zaraki said standing in front of him.

Zaraki's outer appearance gave Ichigo an uncomfortable vibe. He had a scar on his left eye with a black eye patch on his right. He had hollow cheeks and spiked black hair that reminded Ichigo of death traps.

Ichigo was new to the marine procedure, he was clueless to what was going on. He realized his friends knew the procedure and mumbled cursing words to himself. He stood up slowly looking at Zaraki.

"Is there something you need?" Ichigo asked raising his eyebrow.

Zaraki chuckled "Hah, you got some nerve kid. Of course I need something."

"What do you mean? And what are you talking about?"

"It's supposed to be sir soldier... who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki huh? I heard about you."

"You have?"

The captain laughed manacly. The soldiers in the room stared at him, feeling uncomfortable with his personality and his outer appearance.

"Are you kidding me Kurosaki? Do you know who I am?" Zaraki yelled.

"No..."

"Hmph, pathetic. And I thought you were a smart kid."

Ichigo was taken a back by his insult. "I am a smart kid," he assured him. "I just don't know who you are. That's all SIR."

"Well kid, today's the day you know who I am, and you know what soldier? You will regret for disrespecting and degrading me like that. The name is Zaraki Kenpachi and you are first up for division number one."

Ichigo gave him a confused look. What does he mean by first up for division one? Would that mean he's in squad one?

Kenpachi turned his back on Ichigo and looked back, having his serious face on. "Hey kid, if you didn't know what I mean about that, being first in division one. It means you're one of the first to die."

Ichigo clenched his fist. Dying? Great. He promised his sisters he'd come home safe from war and now he is one of the first to die? He can't let that happen. He just can't. His sisters would be hurt because of him, because he failed to keep his promise. It burdens him that he didn't say how much he will miss them and tell them how he loves them. Ichigo thought about asking him to be in the same squad as Renji and Toushiro, he knew he would be in a safer squad away from the barbaric squad.

"Sir," Ichigo called as Zaraki turned his body to face him. "It would be very much appreciated if you put me into a different squad."

"And why would I do that?"

"Sir, with all due respect, my comrades," He said pointing at both Renji and Toushiro with his thumb. "Need me to be there."

"Yes? And what difference can you make in that squad if I put you in it?"

Ichigo swallowed hard. He didn't know what he's good at all, his accuracy in using a gun is horrible. Let alone being put in a semi safe squad to be shot and die in the end.

"... I'm good at sniping sir and I am eligible to keep guard on night shift in case of ambushes. I also know how to work a grenade launcher and a machine gun. I promise you sir that I am a very big help to that squad." He lied.

The captain thought hard about it, "Hm..." He said as he scratched his chin.

"What do you say sir?" Ichigo said nervously as he hoped he'd be put into the squad.

"I say... No."

"W-wait.. What? Sir! Please reconsider this!"

"I'm sorry soldier, we already have snipers in that area and infantries. I think it's unnecessary to put you in that squad."

"Sir." Hitsugaya called as Zaraki turned his attention to him.

"Yes soldier?"

"In all due respect, please consider Ichigo to be in our squad. He's a very honest person, he's hard working and let me tell you that no matter how many times you try to kill Kurosaki. He'll never die. Trust me, I've seen him in situations where people have died because of it and he survives like it's nothing. Even if he never learned how to use a gun, he would learn it in less than five minutes. He's very smart sir. Please do consider."

Zaraki thought for a moment. "You say he's "invincible" right? Then he should do just fine in that first squad. Now... Because he's unkillable... will he survive if I shoot him right now?" He said as he pull out his slick black pistol and pointed at Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo gulped. 'What are you doing Toushiro? Your just encouraging him to shoot me and see what happens if I survive or not! Obviously I won't survive you idiot!'

"Now sir..." Toushiro said nervously. "I don't think it's necessary for that."

"It is neccessary, why else am I deciding to do this?" He said tightening his grip.

Ichigo was tense, he was scared but at the same time, he was angry. Angry at Toushiro for encouraging the captain to shoot him and scared because the gun is pointing at his chest!

"Sir please, it unneccess-"

"Quit whining soldier, do you know how many soldiers like you fellas died in the first world war? Billions. And if I kill that boy, he won't be making any difference to the numbers on this ship right now."

Toushiro gulped. He made everything worse and now his friend is in danger because of him. It was his fault. He should've left it between them two to discuss but no, he had to come in and be hero.

The gun made a clicking sound as he cocked the gun. Ichigo's heart was racing, he tried to keep a straight face on but it was hard. He showed a hint of fear on his face and that entertained Zaraki.

"Say good night son"

Ichigo shut his eyes as the sound of a gun shot fired.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is the plot and writing style terrible so far? Probably. I apologize if you didn't like this chapter so far so, here's a cookie for enduring the time wasted on reading my untalented writing that seem like how an eighth grader would write. I will not pester you to review because for obvious reasons, I would seem too desperate for a comment. But I do thank those who reviewed and gave me feedback on my grammar and/or plot/character development. Later!**


End file.
